


(How You) Show Me You Love Me

by oceanofyous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Basically, Bucky and Steve love each other and cant help but show it all of the time, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanofyous/pseuds/oceanofyous
Summary: Steve and Bucky have been together for 4 months – officially that is. As far as Bucky remembers they have always loved each other. Back when they were teens, as young men in the war, and now as 100-year-old men in the 21st century.Just a fluffy oneshot of Steve and Bucky being loving boyfriends





	(How You) Show Me You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in an old notebook and decided to write it down here. It's old and unedited but i thought it would be something cute and fluffy in this post-endgame world  
> I finally have a bit of time to work on my last chapter of When I'm One Hundred And Two and that will hopefully be up during this week, but i just really wanted to post something, so hopefully you'll like it :)

Steve and Bucky have been together for 4 months – officially that is. As far as Bucky can remember they have always loved each other. Back when they were teens, as young men in the war, and now as 100-year-old men in the 21st century. But it was not until 4 months ago when they finally got their shit together and told each other how they felt. They have always known, really. Shown it through gentle touches and loving glances, but they never had the guts to say it out loud. The world is different now, however, and now they can do it openly, without fear of repercussion and judgment (for the most part).

It might sound cliché, Bucky knows that, but so far it has been the best months of his life. He has finally been able to shed most of what was left of the asset – not everything, that will probably never be possible – and is now able to grow into his own person.

And Steve? Well, Steve loves him and tells him so, often and openly; at night when they lay in bed, after they come home from a mission and share adrenaline-fueled kisses, and in the mornings when Steve wakes up and finds Bucky making breakfast in the kitchen, their shared apartment smelling of bacon and waffles. Even in meetings or on missions, he still manages to say it, through touches or morse code or quiet whispers. They both seem to show it in these subtle ways still, just like they used to – which would make Sam gag if he was not as happy for them as he is, bless his heart – with a hand on a knee during briefing, a gentle touch of fingertips at dinner, or the way Bucky puts his cold metal arm on Steve’s neck to make him squirm, a bashful smile on his face as the others laugh at his reaction.

Their love is eminent and knows no bounds, it never has. That is why, when they lay in bed one evening, tired and battered up from a fight, Steve takes both Bucky’s hands, – one still red and bruised- kisses his knuckles and asks him if he wants to be together forever. He has a pink flush on his cheeks, running down his chest, but he does not have time to be nervous, because Bucky’s smile is big and toothy, and tears fills his eyes as he leans forward to kiss Steve again and again and again, murmuring quietly, _yes Steve, of course, I will._

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are very much appreciated! If you want you can find me on twitter @quitemagicals or on tumblr at oceanofyous :)


End file.
